


天堂回归

by bangui



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangui/pseuds/bangui
Summary: Crowley去了教堂。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	天堂回归

Crowley盯着头顶的天空看了很久后走进了教堂。这次他很注意自己走路的姿势，双手放在身侧，没有插在裤兜，上身挺直，缓慢沉重地沿着直线走。他毕竟是蛇，走路难免有些歪歪扭扭，要改变一个长年累月形成的习惯确实不容易，身体上的肌肉因为被放在了陌生的位置而在隐约发麻。但他坚持这么做，几乎是在和自己较劲，倔强得像个坚持要让自己的玩具车冲上沙堆顶的小孩一样。如果他想让自己显得更郑重一些，显得更有诚意，他就应该从走路的姿势开始改变，即使这微不足道，但是他也想不到太多他能做的事。

当他走到第三排的长椅旁时，一个戴着黑色宽边帽的老妇人从长椅上站了起来同时有什么东西掉在了地上。Crowley帮她捡起来，是一枚朴素的银圈戒指，她道了声谢，声音沙哑得Crowley快听不清。

“她快要死了。”Crowley突然这么想。她颤巍巍错身离去时他没看太久，然后自觉坐到了她刚刚离开的位置上，没来由的，Crowley觉得一定要有人坐在那一小块地方上祷告，一定是要不停地有人在那忏悔流泪，他们就在那瞬间衰老下去，都变成“快要死了”。

Crowley坐下来肩背挺直双手放在膝盖上，他先是低下头摊开手，仿佛观察一个新鲜事物一样审视了一会儿掌心，然后长长地呼出一口气把视线落在了穹顶，他和在教堂外时一样长久地注视头顶的光景，长到他的眼睛觉得刺痛脖子变得僵硬。他不知道在Aziraphale离开的这段时间总共对着天空看了多少次，只是无论他看了多久那里也没有发生任何变化，阳光依然是以固定的角度照射，云会按部就班地赶来然后就要下雨，他所期待的和不期待的东西通通没有发生。

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，放弃了，把视线又落回自己的手掌，不再思考关于天空的事。

明天就是圣诞节，唱诗班的的孩子挤在角落里排练，Crowley听他们背诵《伯利恒之星》稚嫩的童声在不大的空间里回荡，有一瞬间Crowley仿佛回到了还在天上的那段日子，那些刚创造出来的天使背着小小的翅膀光着脚从他身边跑过，一边笑一边赶着去唱歌。

没有哪个恶魔会去教堂里做祷告，Crowley是第一个，没有谁能告诉他一个恶魔要怎样去忏悔，他只能按直觉去挑那些会烫着他舌头的词。

“主啊，以上帝之名让我能对曾经犯下的罪孽感到懊悔。”

他闭上眼，脑海里的一片空白中响起了雨声，那不是来自伊甸园的雨而且一场发生在伦敦夜里的大雨。

凌晨三点他打开公寓的门，浑身湿透的天使还保持着敲门的动作。

“门开了Aziraphale。”

天使恍然大悟般收回手，他一头白金色的卷发湿漉漉地贴在额头水珠仍不断从上滚落。

“抱歉Crowley……”他张着嘴突然忘了该说什么似的愣在原地，Crowley把他拉了进来关上了门。

“Aziraphale你为什么不带一把伞？”

Crowley不知道为什么Aziraphale会在这时拜访他，即使是在平时最适合拜访的时段Aziraphale也不会来Crowley的公寓，他嫌这太阴沉了，况且还没有书。

Aziraphale接过Crowley递来的毛巾，在手里捏了一会儿才开始擦身上的水。“外面在下雨……”他喃喃自语着，仿佛刚得知“在下雨”，接着Crowley又认为“仿佛”可以去掉，他确实是刚刚得知，即使他已经被淋了个透。

Crowley从酒柜里拿了一瓶白葡萄酒和两只高脚杯，盛满，一只给自己一只给天使。Aziraphale显得心不在焉，他两只手捧着高脚杯就像捧着什么珍器文物，这个动作这让他有些滑稽。

Crowley开始给自己倒第四杯的时候Aziraphale终于开了口。

“我被抛弃了。”他没头没尾地抛出一句话，眼睛还盯着手里的酒杯，头也不抬，仿佛从来没见过这个东西一样。

Crowley把这句话混着酒一起咽进肚子里消化，五秒钟后仍然没有从中剥离出任何含义。

“什么抛弃了？”他问。

他看见Aziraphale手里的酒杯在颤抖，里面金黄的酒液泛起涟漪。

“祂抛弃了我，主抛弃了我，我用不了任何奇迹甚至连翅膀也……”他的语速越来越快，生怕说出来的那些句子追上他。

突然他停了下来，长久地沉默着。沉默一直持续到外面的雨声变小，他低得像在自言自语的声音才再次出现，Crowley要集中精力才能从雨声的底部捕捉到他的声音。

Aziraphale说，

“我不再是天使了。”

“小声点，你看你吵到那位先生了。”一个女人把孩子拢回身边用眼神向Crowley表示歉意，她应该是带着小儿子来接参加唱诗班的女儿的，被抱住的男孩费力地抽出双臂对着角落里的唱诗班挥舞。Crowley想说“没事”，他试图动动舌头，可是那里什么都没有，他已经没有舌头了，恶魔在教堂待太久了，圣地已经把他的舌头灼成了灰。

于是他只能点点头，同时庆幸自己“燃烧”的速度不算太快，至少他还有眼睛，脑子也能继续思考。

自那晚以后他再没有见过Aziraphale，他并没有刻意去找过他，只在是想不到有什么事干时就开车去Aziraphale书店在的地方看看，而不凑巧的是在世界末日后“想不到有什么事干”的日子实在有点太多了，多到他无从适应，手足无措。

起初他发现书店的门上让人看不懂的营业表换成了“Close”，一两个月后“Close”被取了下来，同时取下的还有书店的遮光帘，里面的书也被搬了出来送上了大卡车，Crowley的宾利就在那辆卡车旁停了一整天。他坐在车里看着穿着黄色工作衫的搬家公司的人在书店里进进出出，他们先是打包了些地毯和杂物送上车，接着搬走了他们坐在上面讨论过世界末日的沙发，Crowley有种奇异的感觉，他和Aziraphale间的联系也和这些东西一起被拆成了块，装上车，要运去他不知道的地方。

直到里面快要被搬空时有人发现了Crowley，他一定是把Crowley当成了捡漏的收藏家，敲敲车窗问他要不要留一两本，那些书他们要送到垃圾场去焚烧，因为没有人要它们。接着他又说这里很会快变成一家奢侈品店，到时候Crowley可能会更愿意光临。

Crowley想了想拒绝了。

在那之后又过了两年零七个月，一枚大号信封从一家闻所未闻的法律事务附带投递证明书寄到了Crowley的家里。里面有一通打印的简书和一枚有火漆的信封。有律师签名的那封极为事务性地交代了这封信被送来的缘由，大抵是说委托人寄存在这的信件被要求在这时送到，同时保证内容没有被除Crowley以外的人看见。

Crowley一时不知该拿那封有火漆的信怎么办，在他的想象中有一个他把这封信扔进了火里。

而后他清醒过来，用裁刀裁开，信是Aziraphale用黑色墨水手写的，算上抬头和落款一共只有六行。他们并非从没有书信上的交流，在第二次世界大战时比起见面Aziraphale更乐意给他寄信，他们就在人间最炮火连天地时候漫无目的地在纸上讨论莎士比亚和黑白电影。只是这一次信件的意义不同寻常，它像是迟来的讣告，一个未知的死亡。

“Crowley：

很抱歉以这种形式道别，我尝试过站在你面前亲自告诉你这些，但我发现我做不到，请你原谅我。我不知道我现在是什么，我不想说，但是，我能想到的只有一个结果，主不再认可我了。是我的罪行招致于此，也许我还有机会回到天堂，如果我能找到赎罪的方法的话。Crowley我没有责怪你的意思，我从来不后悔结识了你。祝你一切安好。 Aziraphale”

这封信Crowley不知道看了多少遍，他像研究谁也不再讲的古代语言的语言学者一样，花了好多时间研究其字里行间存在的可能性，取出一个个单词一个个句子重新组合，纵横交错，颠来倒去。而后得出一个结论，Aziraphale失去了他的“定义”，为此他想尽一切办法想回到天堂。

主总被形容为仁慈，Crowley觉得这么想的人一定是没有经历过堕天。六千年前路西法从天空中坠落时他不过是脑海里闪过了一个念头——就那样掉下去也未免太孤独，当他回过神来时羽翼已经变成了黑色。

Crowley试图去看教堂墙上的挂画，也许那里有一副描绘天堂景象的画里还有堕天前的他。他把头转向四周可是依然什么也看不见，眼前并不是一片漆黑而是连黑色也没有的一片虚无。

他有些遗憾地叹了口气，眼睛失去得比他想得早了点。

在Aziraphale离开前的六千年中Crowley从来没有想过回到天堂这种事，就算是他刚堕天那会儿也不过偶尔抬头看看天上，想念一下喝不完的葡萄酒。可是现在，在Aziraphale离开后的第十年，Crowley开始频繁地抬头去看天空，那里有太多他无法理解的东西，过于的残忍和冷漠。

“如果忏悔有用的话……”

Crowley又看向了天空，这一次他觉得自己飞了起来，背后伸展出洁白无瑕的羽翼，圣光在前方指引着他。

他一直向天空飞去，飞去，他觉得自己又飞回了天堂。

在伦敦西郊的一个小教堂里，Crowley化为了灰烬。


End file.
